Aqua
Aqua is a criminal lord who employs many of the main characters. Her real name is Angelina Godfrey, and is commonly referred to as "Someone" or "The Free God". Like Mick, Diz, and Xehanort, she is one of the few characters who have a certain control over the events in the story, and has a lot of power that she uses for either her purposes or the purposes of those she cares about. She is greatly attracted to Riku despite being far older than him, and is one of the few people she shows compassion towards. Her personal Number Two is Isa. She has had past relations with Master Eraqus. Personality Aqua is tough. She doesn't take any shit from anyone whatsoever. She hates betrayal and will have anyone killed who tampers with her business, directly sabotages her, or her higher employees, or anyone who disobeys orders. Though she is kind and thoughful of people's feelings and cares about the people she employs, she will not hesitate to kill them if necessary. She is a warm soul, and sometimes lets that softer side of her show. She is busy all the time, trying to make deals, secure payments, and pass messages along to her affiliates, and this stresses her out. Her calm demeanor can sometimes fall to the wayside, and an unstopable violent bitch can take its place. Although Aqua generally keeps this agitated, overworked woman under wraps unless she is distressed or furious. History ﻿As a young teenager, Aqua was under constant pressure in her neighborhood to excel. She was good in school, and was accepted to a local university based on her intelligence in business and finance. However, due to the financial strain of her family, she was unable to pay for it. Martin "Master Eraqus" Estevez﻿ offered to pay for her schooling so long as she agreed to do whatever he asked of her. Aqua agreed and became the personal errand runner for Eraqus. But it wasn't long before she was forced into prostitution. Like in school, Aqua easily surpassed her peers and became the right-hand woman to Eraqus. She earned more respect, more money, and more freedoms, which she often took advantage of. While studying at the local university, Aqua overstepped the line of authority and was punished by Eraqus himself. Aqua had been raped on multiple occasions. It still isn't clear exactly what had transpired between the two, but Aqua had been banished from New York and sent to Philadelphia. She was given her first set--Terra Hopsfield and Valentin "Ventus/Ven" Claus. While in Philadelphia, she often went to New York to mend the broken relationship she had with Eraqus. For a brief period of time, Aqua was sent to Miami, where she bore Eraqus's child in secret. No one with the exception of Aqua, Eraqus, and Eraqus's friend Yen Sid know about the child. The son, Miguel was living with Eraqus when Aqua and Isa went to his house to pass the KOS on the Heartless in The Nobody Virus. However, Miguel doesn't know Aqua is his mother. Isa, her personal second, is completely opposed to the lifestyle she chose, but remains by her side, ready and willing to do what she asks of him. Aqua dislikes this constant hovering, and pushes Isa away, though she is delicate in her approach to rejection. She is aware Isa has feelings for her, but is not aware how deep they are, and is not sure if she is willing to return them. When Aqua returned to Philadelphia, she with Terra and Ventus went back to New York, took it over in a quick and violent war, then divided the East Coast into three sections. The first section comprises of the North--New England, New York, New Jersey, Deleware, and Pennsylvania. The South--all the Southern states with the exception of Geogia, Louisianna, and Florida. And Philadelphia--which is completely neutral territory, and is in the possesion of Isa. From that point on, Aqua has created an entire empire that she controls. She has managed to--at the same time--maintain front companies, build legitimate businesses, and stay completely anonymous to the public. As far as anyone is concerned, "Someone" is behind it. Employees Aqua employs many of the characters we've seen thus far: -Riku -Isa -Terra -Ventus -Leon -Cloud Strife Category:Good Category:Aqua's Empire